villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:MenInBlak/Pure Evil Proposal: Fernando Vera
What is the Work? Mr. Robot is a USA Network series about the talented but mentally ill hacker Elliot Alderson and his alternate personality Mr. Robot, who uses his hacking skills to take down the "top one of the top one percent", the "people who play god without permission". Elliot is also a drug addict in season one in order to cope with his mental illness. He has his own special taste in drugs that few dealers sell. However, there's one person named Shayla Nico who works for her ex-boyfriend as a drug dealer, who has exactly what Elliot wants. Shayla's ex-boyfriend is named Fernando Vera, and unfortunately, he's a psychopath. Who is he? What does he do? Fernando Vera starts out as a drug dealer in season 1. In the first season he rapes Shayla; blackmails Elliot to get him out of custody after Elliot tipped the police about Vera's activities as revenge for raping Shayla; threatening to murder Shayla if Elliot doesn't comply; having Shayla killed anyway; and ordering his brother Isaac Vera to be murdered for Isaac plotting to usurp Fernando. Vera is absent during season 2 and 3, but makes a return in the post-credits scene of season 3. Returning as an antagonist in season 4, Vera shoots his own right-hand DJ to death for not being "detailed oriented enough''; has Elliot's former psychologist Krista kidnapped and tormented; using her to break Elliot psychologically so that Vera can control Elliot, with the point of the scheme being to make Elliot the architect of Vera's crime empire; ordering his henchmen to grope Krista; and threatening to rape her if Elliot doesn't comply.'' Heinous standard Vera has a body count of three, but he's also a two-time rapist. For a villain who appears in four-five episodes? That's definitely enough. There are two villains who can compete; León who has a bc of 9-10, and Janice who has a bc of 7. But they're both recurring villains with more screentime. They also got more resources; they're high-ranking hitmen for an Illuminati-like organization, while Vera's a simple drug dealer in season 1. He does become more powerful in season 4, but still, not near other villains , and still with less screentime. Besides, there's no other rapist in the show, so Vera stands out there. Mitigating factors None. When Krista tries to break Elliot, Elliot finds out that his father, who he had good memories of, in fact used to molest him as a child, which understandably breaks him. We find out that Vera also was molested as a child, and therefore Vera has a speech on how Elliot has to "become the storm" and shit. This may seem sympathetic, but let's not forget that this was part of Vera's plan all along. Vera wanted to break Elliot, just to get him under his control. And this was it. And it would've worked, if Krista hadn't murdered him... yeah, she does that, in the midst of his speech. The thing with Vera being molested as a child isn't portrayed as sympathetic. Elliot was that too, he ended up as a mentally ill but good person. Vera ended up as a crime lord. While they had a tough childhood they still had a choice. Elliot decided to do good, Vera the opposite. Conclusion I'm gonna say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals